Ce que la légende n'a pas gardé
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Things Excluded From Legend" par Vlad Domaklaoss : Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on a rapporté dans les livres d'histoire et les contes... et d'autres, pas vraiment.


_Auteur : Vlad Domaklaoss_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Pari Décisif**

* * *

Incertain, Lann fit une halte en haut des escaliers. « Wow. C'est un … gros marteau… et un très gros gnoll… »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, le petit géant tapa sa propre arme. « Pas si gros. »

Regardant son compagnon le plus massif, celui qui avait parlé le premier répliqua : « Tu t'en occupes alors. »

« 500 si je gagne. » Prenant son pilier sous le bras, Karok descendit à la rencontre du gnoll rouge à l'autre bout de la cour.

Assise en haut des marches, Fiona posa son épée sur ses genoux et se pencha en arrière. « 1,000 s'il perd. »

Lançant des regards désapprobateurs à Lann et à Fiona, Evie fit la moue. « Karok est un mercenaire entrainé, comme chacun de nous, il est capable de … »

Brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se décala prestement. Lann, qui la regardait sans faire attention à ce qui se passait devant lui, reçu un corps musclé de plus de deux mètres dans la figure. Il ne résista pas et se retrouva coincé sous une centaine de kilos d'homme inconscient.

« Ces sous vont me permettre d'acheter une nouvelle épée… » Se permettant un petit sourire en coin, Fiona se leva et contra la charge du Chieftain, laissant la mage en arrière avec les deux inutiles.

* * *

**Ephebobear**

* * *

Tous les quatre, assis autour d'un feu ronflant, regardaient fixement la vaste caverne.

Tripotant d'un air absent l'enclume portable, Evie brisa le silence : « Nous… pouvons le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu cette chose ? Moi et Karok oui. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on remette ça à plus tard, » répondit Lann sans lever les yeux de sa pierre à aiguiser. Karok se contentait de fixer les flammes, ne démentant ni n'ajoutant rien à la déclaration.

Avec un grognement irrité Fiona se leva et se saisit de son arme. « Vous vous êtes faits avoir par la lumière : aucun ours ne pourrait _sérieusement _grossir de la sorte. Vous êtes des _hommes_, bon sang, alors agissez comme si vous en aviez. » Donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Karok, la porteuse de bouclier courut dans la caverne.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent réagir, la mercenaire la plus résistante glissa face contre terre dans le feu et jusqu'au couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés pour venir, saignant des lacérations dans son armure et marquant la glace d'Hoarfrost Hollow.

Grondant copieusement, le puissant ours blanc fonça vers les trois mercenaires et leur inconscient compagnon, son grand œil rouge faisant un contraste effrayant avec le bleu et blanc de la caverne de glace.

Karok, avec un toussotement poli, posa une simple question : « On court ? »

Il ne reçut qu'une simple réponse de la part des deux autres : « ON COURT ! »

* * *

**Le Messager Vêtu De Soie**

* * *

« Regardez ! » lança la Petite Evie Rouge. « C'est Ellis ! Oh, mais quelles grandes déchirures vous avez dans cette arm… ELLLIS ! NOOOOOONNNN ! »

* * *

**Les Plaines Rageuses**

* * *

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Lann avait nettoyé toutes les ruines les yeux fermés. « Alors ? Je te l'avais dit. »

Sérieuse et pince-sans-rire comme à son habitude, Fiona se contentât de marcher derrière lui et de finir les gnolls que son leste compagnon n'avait qu'égratignés. « Pourquoi je me retrouve coincée avec toi ? »

Ecrasant sous sa botte le crâne d'un gnoll d'élite, le duelliste aux deux épées resserra sa prise sur ses armes. « Parce que Karok et Evie devaient patrouiller aujourd'hui et qu'Aodhan ne permet pas à un mercenaire d'entrer tout seul en ces ruines. Alors comme je n'avais rien à faire, tu t'es … » Il eut un tic à l'œil. « …retrouvée _coincé_ avec moi pour ta… quoi déjà ? _Cueillette_ ? »

Sa phrase se termina par un point d'exclamation et la pointe d'une épée pressée contre la chair douce sous sa mâchoire.

« Je récupère la fleur pour _Shayla_ parce qu'elle me _paye _pour ça, ce n'est _pas_ pour _moi_. »

Poussant l'arme et la femme de côté, Lann adressa à Fiona un regard assassin qui lui fut renvoyé au centuple, les deux mercenaires continuant d'arpenter les ruines lentement, leurs armes prêtes à servir. « Tu fais tout ce qu'elle te demande ? Elle doit te forcer pour que tu lui obéisses –ou peut-être que tu es intéressée par ce qu'elle port… »

Cette fois, sa phrase fut interrompue par le bord d'un bouclier qui heurta son crâne et l'envoya au bas d'une volée de marches.

Se remettant sur ses pieds en tremblant, Lann prit la plus proche de ses deux épées qui avaient volés et la brandit. « Tu _veux_ avoir mal ? »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un massif loup noir s'écrasa dans son dos, tandis qu'un brun plus petit sautait au-dessus de sa tête pour s'écraser sur Fiona –ignorant les pointes rouges de son bouclier alors que ses mâchoires claquaient près du visage de la guerrière.

Trainant son bouclier brisé avec elle, Fiona rampa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus ramper, ses omoplates butant contre la pierre d'un pilier alors que le grand loup noir se rapprochait. Son épée était hors de portée à l'autre bout de la cour, cette même cour où ils avaient combattu le Chieftain rouge, enfoncée dans le cou du loup brun.

Grondant de défi pour faire écho au grognement du loup, Fiona se saisit de l'épaulière qui avait cassé de son armure et compta s'en servir comme d'un poing américain.

Se baissant, le loup se balança de droite et de gauche, se préparant à bondir : Avec un hérissement des poils de son cou tel un sourire bestial, l'animal noir serra l'arrière-train et s'élança en avant.

Se protégeant de son bouclier délabré, Fiona se prépara à l'impact imminent… qui ne vint pas. Jetant un coup d'œil par l'un des trous de son bouclier, elle vit les crocs du loup, la gueule grande ouverte, immobiles.

Regardant sous un nouvel angle, elle comprit pourquoi : Une épée, faite des os du grand ours blanc, était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le cou du massif canidé. Poussant la carcasse, Lann s'effondra au sol –son armure lacérée et ses yeux dans le vague.

« Oh, hé… » Hébété, le duelliste aux deux lames tendit le bras et cueillit quelque chose. « …Une… fleur ! » Après l'avoir brandit triomphalement dans les airs un instant, son bras retomba, envoyant la fleur rouler à travers la cour.

Une fois bu la moitié d'une potion de régénération et fait descendre le reste dans la gorge de son camarade, Fiona mit la fleur dans sa ceinture et souleva l'un des bras de Lann sur son épaule, entreprenant le long retour vers Cohen avec l'inconscient.

« Vaurien inutile, » grommela-t-elle avec le plus petit des sourires.

* * *

**+3 Golfhammer Kaboom**

* * *

« …Everwhite ? » répéta Karok dubitativement. « Est-ce que… ce serait une gnoll femelle ou … ? »

Gwynn le fixa sévèrement. « Everwhite est l'un des chief gnolls sous Black Scar. _Il_ doit être trouvé et tout document qu'il a en sa possession doit être ramené pour inspection. »

Le lendemain après-midi, Karok s'aventurait dans la prairie tout seul. A peu près quinze minutes plus tard, des cris efféminés résonnèrent à travers ladite prairie alors que le petit géant servait de balle de golf à un gnoll plutôt large et blanchâtre qui jouait d'un marteau ayant tendance, allez savoir pourquoi, à lâcher des boules de feu là où il tapait.

Ce jour-là, Karok apprit à ne pas demander directement à un Gnoll son sexe. Il apprit également qu'Everwhite, gnoll _femelle_, était très susceptible à ce sujet.

* * *

**Lann En Aurait Sauté Sur Une Chaise Et Soulevé Son Kilt**

* * *

« Franchement, les gars, regardez cette cour et dites-moi _honnêtement_ que ça ne ressemble pas à celle des Perillous Ruins ! »

Ignorant la requête de Lann, Karok lui tendit son pilier et rejoignit Fiona qui essayait d'ouvrir la grande porte.

Souriant d'un air contrit au duelliste, Evie s'adossa à l'une des colonnes. « Ce n'est pas le même endroit, Lann. Les noms ne sont mêmes pas pareils : Les Ruins of Sanctity et les Perillous Ruins. Non, c'est différent. »

« Vous ignorez simplement les détails. » Souffrant sous le poids du pilier, Lann faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre faible devant les trois autres mercenaires.

Après avoir essayé de pousser et de tirer plusieurs fois sans succès, Karok opta pour la méthode la moins gracieuse pour ouvrir des portes : les taper de son poing. Lorsqu'il échoua, Fiona essaya quelque chose de moins gracieux encore : les frapper au marteau.

Poussant les deux autres sur le côté, Evie se plaça face à la porte. Derrière elle, Karok et Lann partagèrent un regard amusé et observèrent sans y croire leur amie magicienne s'avancer et…

…faire voler les portes hors de leurs gonds.

Se tournant en souriant gentiment aux faces ahuries des deux hommes, Evie récupéra son bâton auprès de Fiona et ouvrit la marche. Après avoir levé les yeux aux ciels pour les deux incapables qui les accompagnaient, Fiona la suivit dans l'ouverture sombre.

Partageant un autre regard, sauf que c'était cette fois de honte, Karok reprit d'une manière embarrassée son pilier des mains de Lann et ils passèrent la porte de concert.

Peu de temps après s'être aventurés dans le passage, ils entendirent un hurlement : Ni une ni deux ils accoururent vers la lumière loin devant.

A leur arrivée, ils furent surpris par la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux : Fiona était _cachée_ derrière un pilier tandis qu'Evie se protégeait d'un bouclier de fortune derrière d'étranges sphères blanches.

Les deux hommes regardèrent les deux femmes, perplexes.

Ils entendirent alors le cri strident et levèrent les yeux.

Et puis _ils _se mirent à couvert quand une araignée rouge impressionnante s'écrasa au sol là où ils s'étaient tenus.

* * *

**Ne Jamais Faire Confiance Aux Etrangers**

* * *

« Nyle a b…bien dit une _véritable_ araignée géante ? » S'enquit nerveusement Evie.

« On a … bien tué l'autre, hein ? » Demanda Lann en passant le doigt sur l'une de ses cicatrices les plus récentes.

Ne disant rien, Fiona approcha la porte d'un air sombre.

Déglutissant, Karok suivit Fiona vers la porte qui était scellée de nouveau. Derrière eux, Evie et Lann se cachaient alternativement l'un derrière l'autre.

Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, les quatre s'engouffrèrent lentement dans le passage…

« NYLE ESPECE DE SALAAAAAUUUUUD ! » Hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur alors qu'une autre araignée géante rouge _et _un arachnide plus gros, vert et à pics, surgissaient.

* * *

**Cochonmamorse**

* * *

« OH MORRIGHAN QUELLE EST CETTE CHOSE ! » Hurlait Lann alors qu'il courrait pour sa vie dans le grand tunnel de glace. Non loin derrière lui se trouvaient les trois autres mercenaires, et juste derrière Fiona, une paire de défenses monumentales appartenant à une créature gigantesque les pourchassant.

Et puis il fit face au mur de glace.

« NOUS ALLONS TOUS MOURIR ! » Hurlèrent Lann et Evie, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, terrorisés. Pendant ce temps, Fiona planta dans le sol la pointe de son bouclier, achetant autant de temps que possible à Karok qui fracassait à coups de poing et d'acier la glace.

Ils ne trouvèrent jamais ce que c'était vraiment. Karok dit déjeuner, Lann un cochon qui aurait trop gouté aux ragouts d'Aislinn, Fiona un morse et Evie pensait à un mammouth.

On se moqua d'Evie, mais ils mangèrent copieusement du cochon-morse pour le reste du mois. A part Lann, bien sûr, parce que son système digestif était un peu dérangé par la défense saillant de son abdomen, l'obligeant à se nourrir uniquement de liquide pour un moment. A son grand désespoir, Aislinn proposa de le faire manger.

* * *

**Déjà Déjà Déjà Vu**

* * *

« Oh ALLEZ ! » S'écria Lann alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cour d'Hilder Forest.

* * *

**Karok Est La Raison Pour Laquelle Il N'y A Qu'un Genre Par Classe**

* * *

« Mercenaires Fiona, Lann, Karok et Evie ! »

Les quatre concernés se tournèrent à l'appel de leur nom pour voir le Capitaine Aodhan les attendre.

« Venez avec moi dehors, » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en trombe.

Ils le suivirent. Le capitaine croisa les bras, les regardant se réunir autour de lui. « Vous quatre. Comme vous allez bientôt rejoindre l'Armée Royale, il y aura … des places libres dans nos rangs. Beaucoup de place. Aussi, vous allez chacun enseigner à un nouveau mercenaire vos techniques de combat, afin qu'il y ait le moins de désagrément possible dans nos plans. »

Fiona ne réagit pas du tout.

Karok haussa un sourcil.

Les épaules d'Evie se haussèrent imperceptiblement en vue du travail supplémentaire.

Lann chougna : « Quooooi ? Mais monsieur ! On doit faire nos bag… »

« Un mercenaire… non, un s_oldat_ voyage léger. Pas de possessions luxueuses autres que celles _strictement_ nécessaires à votre survie. Votre armure, votre arme et de la nourriture : c'est tout ce dont un soldat a besoin. »

Fiona ne réagit pas.

Karok hocha la tête.

Evie grogna en pensant à son nécessaire de réparation à laisser derrière elle.

Lann chougna : « Quooooooi ? Capitaine, monsieur… nous avons passé tellement de temps à nous faire des souvenirs inébranlables avec…

« _Laissez. Les._ »

« Oui m'sieur ! »

« Bien. » Faisant face au groupe de quatre, Aodhan croisa les bras. « Des questions ? Des objections ? » Lann leva la main. « Non ? Très bien. Recrues ! Avancez-vous ! »

Sur son ordre, deux hommes et deux femmes s'avancèrent. D'après les indications d'Aodhan, ils se placèrent tous auprès de leurs mentors.

Karok fixa avec terreur la femme le dépassant d'une tête, bien plus musclée, qui tenait un pilier trois fois plus grand que le sien _dans une seule main._

Fiona haussa un sourcil au jeune homme dont le petit bouclier lui rappelait des souvenirs.

Evie se retint de pouffer de rire à la figure de l'homme au bâton qui l'avait rejoint.

Lann essaya de flirter avec la femme tenant deux armes. Ça ne finit pas bien pour lui et il dût se remettre aux liquides pour deux semaines.

* * *

**MC B Hammer Adore Le Golf Lui Aussi**

* * *

A l'arrière du groupe, derrière Keaghan, Gwynn et les gardes de Rocheste, les quatre anciens mercenaires se grouillaient. Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux lorsque les lances commencèrent à voler, parce que franchement, ils savaient que Keaghan pouvaient se débrouiller avec les lances. Après tout, il était célèbre, et eux non –et pourtant ils pouvaient se prendre une demi-douzaine de lances dans la tête et réussir à casser la figure au gobelin qui les avait lancés.

Ils ne se raidirent même pas lorsque Shakarr sauta d'une hauteur qui aurait pu tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux –parce que franchement, à ce stade, ils avaient appris à ne pas questionner les choses bizarres que faisaient les Fomors, comme par exemple apparaitre comme par magie dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Leur manque d'intérêt entraina Evie à se recevoir la moitié d'un imposant marteau à double-tête dans la poitrine, la faisant voler à travers le canyon et rebondir sur un tambour.

Ça attira leur attention, mais pas suffisamment vite pour que Karok brandisse son pilier et se protège avec, ce qui résulta en son envol selon une trajectoire nostalgique ayant débutée avec des marteaux géants. Lann mit cependant son entrainement au limbo à profit en évitant le passage suivant du marteau.

Et il fit suivre son esquive avec ce qu'il avait nommé le « Double Crescent » (au grand amusement de ses compagnons qui parlaient de « Ballerina Strike »), seulement pour se faire frapper en pleine figure par le marteau qui repassa, ne laissant que Fiona face au boss connu sous le nom de Warlord Black Hammer.

En soupirant, elle remonta le bouclier sur son bras.

* * *

**Poséidon, Tu As De Sacrés Gosses**

* * *

« Oh, » dit Karok.

« Chère, » dit Lann.

« Morrighan, » dit Fiona.

« En Erinn, » dit Evie, alors que le géant cyclope marchait lourdement vers les quatre soldats de l'Armée Royale.

« On court ? » Demanda Fiona.

« ON COURT ! » hurlèrent les trois autres.

* * *

**Pas Une Couturière du Disque-Monde**

* * *

C'était rafraichissant, rentrer à Colhen pour le week-end –et puis Clodagh leur avait demandé d'enquêter sur des fantômes.

Ils avaient pleuré 8 chutes d'eau tandis qu'une autre énorme araignée, encore plus piquante que la verte, avait jailli du sol dans le cimetière d'Ainle : Le plus bruyant des braillards avait été Lann, dont les douzaines de cicatrices des _trois_ premiers arachnides grattaient toujours régulièrement…

A la fin de cette nuit, le nombre de cicatrices avait triplé et ils se firent tous les quatre une promesse de ne plus jamais approcher de bêbêtes à huit pattes, ayant tous contractés de sévères cas d'arachnophobie désormais.

* * *

**Resenlian : Alchimiste, Critique de Mode, Sadique**

* * *

« Mes fesses n'ont pas l'air aussi grosses que ça lorsque je porte cette jupe… si ? » Demanda Evie alors qu'elle étudiait sa copie.

« Il n'est pas aussi beau que moi, » déclara simplement Lann en croisant les bras face à son double.

Sur le côté, leur Karok et son sosie faisaient une partie de bras de fer sur l'une des caisses qui jonchaient le sol. Pendant ce temps, Fiona repensa le design de son armure avec honte dès qu'elle remarqua combien de peau était visible à travers l'équipement de sa jumelle.

* * *

**Facteur Soin**

* * *

« POURQUOI » Hurla Karok alors qu'il abattait ses poings sur la tête du boss.

« IL » Grogna Fiona alors qu'elle le pourfendait de la gueule à la queue.

« MEURT » Cria Lann alors qu'il attaquait les genoux.

« PAS ? » Finit Evie alors qu'elle lui envoyait une vague de sphères dans le dos.

En réponse, le reptile s'écroula et se soigna à une vitesse vertigineuse, plus vite que les quatre soldats n'arrivaient à lui lacérer le cuir.

* * *

**Cicatrices spontanées**

* * *

Karok fronça les sourcils, fixant Evie de l'autre côté de la table. Elle le regarda en retour, de l'œuf tombant de sa fourchette.

« … quoi ? »

« Cette cicatrice, sur ta joue… d'où ça vient ? Tu n'as pas été blessée lors de notre dernière excursion… »

« Mais ou-oui ! Lorsque je suis partie trouver le bouton pour cette, euh, porte, un gnoll a débarqué de nulle part. C'est juste que… ça ne saignait pas encore ! »

« Hum… » Karok revint à son assiette.

Fiona haussa un sourcil en direction d'Evie alors que les deux femmes s'occupaient de leurs armes au baraquement.

« … quoi ? »

« Quand as-tu eu cette cicatrice ? Le dernier endroit où tu t'es fait toucher était ta jambe, non ? »

« N-non ! Lorsque nous descendions les vires le long du mur, j'étais la dernière, tu te souviens ? Tu ne l'as sans doute pas vu, mais il y a avait un lézard assassin qui se cachait dans un tonneau et qui m'a sauté dessus une fois que vous étiez tous partis. »

« Hum… » Fiona continua d'aiguiser son épée.

Alors que le bateau partait du quai, Lann s'approcha d'Evie d'un air détaché : « Hé ! »

« Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Riordan m'a fait nettoyer la gouttière parce qu'il a pris mon air abasourdi pour un regard pervers sur Nel. J'ai pas pu finir plus tôt et donc j'ai tout loupé. Dis, cette cicatrice est nouvelle –est-ce que ce serait le chien de Nel, hier ? Je l'ai entendu grogner et puis tu as glapit, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait parce que Brakis disait …quoi ? » Confus, le duelliste regardait le teint de la mage virer rapidement à l'écarlate.

Elle était douloureusement consciente des regards perçants de Karok et Fiona sur elle.

« Son chien ! Ha ! Ha ! Non ! Pas son chien ! Oups ! » Poussant sur sa faux, elle avait envoyé le manche dans les tibias de Lann.

« OUCH ! » Se tenant la jambe en sautillant à cloche-pied sur le pont, les hurlements de douleur de Lann surprirent même les badauds de Rocheste en ville alors qu'il s'approchait de la rambarde du vaisseau.

Alarmé, Karok sauta en direction de Lann afin de le rattraper. Hélas, il était bien trop gros : il effleura à peine l'armure de l'autre guerrier avant qu'il n'y ait un _thud_ et un gros _splash_ suivit par des bulles lorsque l'air s'échappât de la cuirasse qu'il portait.

Fiona se tourna pour fixer Evie, tandis que Karok enlevait les plus lourdes parties de son équipement et se jeter à l'eau pour aider Lann.

« …Oups… »

* * *

**Pack : Leçons de pole-dancing optionnelles**

* * *

« Cette histoire de _pack_ ne vous inquiète pas, vous ? »

« Noooonnn, » répliquèrent les trois voix en chœur simultanément. Mais leur manque d'inquiétude ne faisait rien pour calmer Fiona : cette idée de « se transformer en quelqu'un de mieux » ne lui semblait pas super, surtout la partie où ils devaient « détruire leurs habits » qui la gênait sur un plan plus spécifique. Dans un silence troublé, elle suivit ses compagnons à travers les restes fumants d'Ainle où ils se rappelaient avec nostalgie du Prince et blaguaient sur la rapidité à laquelle Fiona l'avait dépouillée avant de se précipiter chez Ferghus. Pendant ce temps, la guerrière en question pesait le pour et le contre, essayant de savoir le genre de récompense qui la ferait se dévêtir devant tout le monde.

Ses autres compagnons ne partageaient probablement pas ses inquiétudes : Lann était un homme, adorant montrer son corps –toutefois, que Lann se vante était mieux en armure, puisque de voir toutes ses cicatrices avait tendance à faire vomir Evie et à tenter Fiona de l'imiter. Karok était bien moins enclin à se montrer que Lann et allait sans doute faire ce qu'il fallait en silence. Evie… d'après ce que Fiona savait, saisirait sans doute l'opportunité d'embêter Lann et Karok afin de les taquiner des jours entiers.

Mais pas Fiona –elle était bien plus réservée que ça, prude même. Pour que quelque chose valle le coup avec Fiona, il devait soit y avoir un parcours agonisant pour l'atteindre, soit une récompense inestimable au bout.

Ils eurent le premier et les cicatrices supplémentaires de Lann forcèrent Fiona à partager les sacs à vomi d'Evie.

* * *

**Ne Jamais Jeter Un Lézard Dans Les Toilettes**

* * *

« BRAKIS SALETE DE KOBOLD ! » S'écria Evie alors qu'elle plongeait pour éviter les gigantesques mâchoires.

« IL A UNE PUTAIN DE DEUXIEME BOUCHE LA-DEDANS ! » Hurla Karok alors qu'il changeait brusquement d'idée quant à arrêter à mains nues les mâchoires susnommées.

« GAAAAAAGH ! » Cria Fiona tandis que le réflexe de se protéger de son bouclier se retourna contre elle, lui envoyant d'agonisants chocs électriques dans tout le corps.

« DITES A BLAWYNN QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CE QU'IL SEMBLAIT ! » S'époumona Lann alors qu'il pataugeait dans les égouts, répandant entrailles et morceaux d'armure.

* * *

**La Plus Mortelle Des Armes**

* * *

« Dites à Théo… que je l'aimais… »

Grandement alarmée, Fiona accourut au côté de Lann : « Quoi ? Non ! Ne meurs pas ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! »

Sa peur panique lui gagna un sourire mélancolique de la part du guerrier alité : « Nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y a pas de moyen que je survive à ça. C'était une bonne aventure, les gars… plein de bons trucs à occire… et quelques-uns moins bons… » Sur une grimace partagée par tout leur petit groupe, ils se souvinrent de Nel et du gros cafard. « … enfin, ça a été mémorable. Je ne … regrette … rien ! » Sur ces derniers mots, le corps de Lann perdit la vie –avec l'écho de l'un de ses gantelets glissant de sa main, pendant du lit.

« P-plumes … personne n'a de plumes ? » Désespérée, Fiona se releva pour se tourner vers Karok et Evie le premier secoua la tête d'un air maussade tandis que la deuxième fondit en larmes. L'esprit de Fiona tournait à cent à l'heure pour avoir une idée : « Eh Evie ! Et ta magie de résurrection ? »

« Enc-core …quel-elques …minutes pour …pou-pouvoir …. » Incapable de finir sa phrase, Evie tomba à genoux et sanglota.

« …Pancakes ! » S'exclama brusquement Karok.

« …Bêta, ce n'est pas l'heure de manger ! » Enervée, la guerrière s'apprêtait à foutre une raclée au demi-géant.

« Non, les pancakes de Tieve ! Peut-être que de la bonne nourriture enlèverait le gout du repas qu'Aislinn a préparé pour Lann et le réanimerait ? »

Fiona battit des paupières et puis jeta un coup d'œil au guerrier mort.

« … ça vaut le coup, TROUVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE DE BON ! »

* * *

**En boucle**

* * *

Fiona se réinstalla confortablement dans sa chaise et respira l'air frais du matin –quel bon endroit pour bronzer. « La météo est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

En réponse, Evie lâcha un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle se tournait sur le ventre. Non loin de là, Lann faisait des assouplissements en sous-vêtements, ce qui était une vue qu'aucune des deux femmes n'étaient enclines à contempler, et Karok lançait de temps à autre des explosifs à l'extrémité de la cour.

Après un petit tortillement du croupion, Fiona souleva son bouclier et lustra quelques rayures qu'il y avait à sa surface : une fois ravie de sa condition, elle s'occupa de son casque –qu'elle envoya prestement dans le dos de Lann lorsqu'il fit mine de piquer dans le panier-repas préparait par Aislinn pour leur petit groupe.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout de la cour, Ahglan faisait tourner ses membres de golem dans de gigantesques tornades de pierre pour la Xème fois.

* * *

**Bloody Shaderoids**

* * *

Avec un léger soupir de frustration, Karok s'adossa à l'un des hauts murs de pierre. Chaque croisement le perdait encore plus, chaque direction à prendre l'embrouillait, chaque minute passée tout seul l'inquiétait vu qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses camarades : « Nous sommes expérimentés, » avait dit Evie « si nous nous séparons nous pourrons couvrir plus de terrain, » avait ajouté Fiona « nous nous retrouverons en suivant les cris de douleur, » avait plaisanté Lann. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre son qui aurait pu lui permettre de localiser l'un de ses compagnons : Karok ne tombait que sur des rebelles et un occasionnel canidé enragé.

Non seulement il ne trouvait ni ses amis ni l'ennemi à abattre, mais il avait également un problème : sa vessie, bien que suffisamment large pour tenir un long moment sans être vidée, n'avait pas été satisfaite depuis bien avant qu'ils aient quitté Rocheste des heures plus tôt… et il n'arrivait pas à dénicher les commodités d'Ortel…

Lorsqu'il mit finalement la main dessus, il fut toutefois rapidement dérangé par un Lord Ingkells pressé tenant un journal à la main.

Fiona protégea ses yeux du soleil, essayant de mieux voir le point qui volait au-dessus des remparts du Ortel Castle : sur un haussement d'épaules, elle décida que ce n'était qu'un oiseau.

* * *

**Célébrons Notre Réunion Par Quelques Coups Mal Placés**

* * *

Dans un nuage de fumée noire, Nyle apparut.

Evie surgit brusquement de derrière un mur délabré, prête à lui faire gouter à sa faux : « Nyle … fils d'Everwhite… TU NOUS AS PROMIS DES BONBONS SI ON MONTAIT AVEC TOI DANS LE CHARIOT ! »

Voyant venir une raclée à 1 contre 4, Riordan se dit qu'ils étaient plus faciles à avoir lorsqu'ils se battaient les uns contre les autres…

Heureusement pour tout le monde, à l'exception de Lann, Fiona avait réagi à temps et attrapé par le col leur duelliste fétiche pour l'utiliser comme bouclier, protégeant ainsi le reste du groupe avec efficacité en ne causant qu'une légère inconscience pour leur tête de turc préférée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : A ce stade du jeu, je m'en suis désintéressé pour plusieurs raisons. Cette collection était à l'origine juste des gribouillis qui m'occupaient lorsque je n'avais rien d'autre en court, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais les publier pour ce que ça me coutait.**

**Note de la traductrice : Bonjour ! Si vous n'avez pas eu de trads de ma part depuis deux jours, c'était parce que je travaillais sur cette histoire ! Oui, 12 pages, c'est long _ J'ai également pris le temps de vous dégoter de nouvelles fics, des HellSing et des HiruMamo (évidemment) que je m'empresserai de commencer à traduire dans la semaine. J'implore donc mes deux bêtas de m'accorder un chouilla de leur temps libre pour jeter un coup d'œil à mes fics. Oh, et cette histoire-là n'a pas été bêta-testée, puisque mes deux experts de Vindictus sont trop occupés pour le moment. J'ai essayé de garder la plupart des noms propres en anglais et il y a un ou deux titres que je n'ai pas compris donc ils sont restés tels quels. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
